


Skater Enthusiasts Welcome

by Akaisha_Loire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Forum Fic, Mentions of Leoji, Multi, Phichit loves social media, Social Media, Yuri on Ice from POV of inverse fans, mentions all the characters, mentions of Otaburi, weird format!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaisha_Loire/pseuds/Akaisha_Loire
Summary: Victor leaves, and the world just doesn’t know how to take it!Or, that fic where Victor decides to retire and the internet explodes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so for my Christmas day I spent most of my time writing this! It’s long. I realize the text is riddled with mistakes but i left them because i figured forums are always peppered in mistakes.
> 
> Also, I filled in back story information and side stuff of my own creation. Another note, It was noticed that there was a timeline discrepancy with Otabek and Yuri’s ages, so in this Yuri turned 16 after the start of the show (Junior/GPF was in December so Yuri’s 16th would have fallen in March for him to qualify for Seniors) So Yuri will be 16 and Otabek 19. Okay? Okay. Hope y’all enjoy!

 

**Nikiforov_A27**

**MOD *online**

**Posts: 17452**

  


**9302VGJ32**

| 

**“Yuuri Katsuki falls during GPF. Ends Sixth. Is this is last Season?”**

  


_….After a decently strong short program, displaying his usual finesse and skills in step sequence, Yuuri Katsuki had a devastating fall during his free skate. His signature quad toe loop followed his fall, ending in a stumble with an under rotation followed by a double flip intended to be a triple…._

_….Katsuki’s normally seamless step sequence was riddled with inconsistencies commonly seen in his Junior years…_  
  
...Are we looking at a retirement for Katsuki, despite this being his first showing?

  
  


Okay, so this is basically the highlights of the article linked above (if you want to read the full article just clicked the header). This article was written by Hisashi Morooka who's been a fan of Yuuri since day 1, so it’s one of the nicer articles out there. I’ve read a couple that really cut Yuuri a new one with scathing reviews of his Free Skate. In my opinion, something was clearly going on. I know, and you guys know, he can skate better. Anyways, thoughts? Do you guys think Yuuri Katsuki is going to retire?

  


XX.December.2015 22:46

* * *

   
  
---|---  
  
**TeamRussia2K14**

**Contributor *online**

  


**Post: 5893**

  


**9586UJI25**

| 

Uhhh...I called this back before Skate Canada. I’m just saying.

  


_“If Katsuki qualifies he’ll hit sixth. My prediction now for GPF 2015_

_Victor Nikiforov_  
_Christophe Giacometti_  
_Cao Bin_  
_Jean Jacques Leroy_  
_Otabek Altin_  
_Yuuri Katsuki”_  
  


So I was only wrong on a couple things. I’m still surprised Crispino qualified over Altin. But I hear Altin is skating Nationals? (confirm, anyone?) and JJ pulled some kind of extra quad out to be Cao Bin. I swear that man’s only talent is luck.

  


XX.December.2015 22:50

* * *

   
  
**JJ_is_King567**

**Contributor**

  


**Posts: 2895**

  


**1457ISJ35**

| 

Yeah, Otabek is skating Nationals, so he’ll probably skate Worlds (which is in Yoyogi, Japan, I think) and Four Continents.  
  
Also, don’t hate on JJ! He’s an amazing skater! You don’t even know how hard he busted his butt to hit that last quad second half! Check his youtube channel, he posts videos all the time of his training. Isabella, his new beau, takes tons of videos, even though she’s not sure what she’s talking about and said he had fallen alot to be able to hit a quad toe, double flip his last pass. So please check your facts before you hate on JJ!!

  


XX.December.2015 22:53

* * *

   
  
**TeamRussia2K14**

**Contributor *online**

  


**Post: 5898**

  


**9586UJI25**

| 

>.> Oh great, here comes the Jean Jacques defense squad...just the JJ stans who know nothing of true skills. Please compare to Victor Nikiforov and get back to me.

  


Я здесь не для любительского час

  
  
  
  
  
  


XX.December.2015 22:58

* * *

   
  
**JJ_is_King567**

**Contributor**

  


**Posts: 2899**

  


**1457ISJ35**

 

 

 

 

 

  


 

| 

For one, rude. For two, was that google translate Russian, **TeamRussia2K14**? I mean, really? I put it through google translator you know! Real mature.

  


Nobody compares to Victor Nikiforov. Not in this season of skaters. I love JJ, and he can go far, but when you’re stacking his skills next to Victor, yeah, he’s going to fall short. Everyone is going to fall short of Victor.

  


XX.December.2015 23:01

* * *

   
  
**Yuri’s_Angels189**

**Contributor**

  


**Posts: 258**

  


**2856POS24**

  


 

| 

Any angels here?!!!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


XX.December.2015 23:05

* * *

   
  
**HereForDrama**

**Contributor**

***online**

  


**Posts: 25**

  


**8597MND41**

| 

**Yuri’s_Angels189** this thread is Senior Skaters only. There’s a discussion forum  HERE for Junior Skater’s and a thread specific to Yuri Plisetsky HERE.  
  
Also, there’s a group chat for Yuri’s Angels through this LINK. You have to be added by the Admin **Caley_Plisetsky** to join.

  
  
  
  
  
  


XX.December.2015 23:10

* * *

   
  
**Nikiforov_A27**

**MOD *online**

**Posts: 17460**

  


**9302VGJ32**

| 

Okay guys, this thread has gone completely off topic. I’m going to have an admin close it and then start another thread. Guys, I really REALLY don’t want to ban people, but I’m not about bashing skaters. So if you come in my second thread and start bashing I will ban you from the thread, okay? Okay! And can we please keep the next one on topic to Yuuri Katsuki please?  
  
**TeamRussia2K14** there is about a thousand threads about Victor so please stan there!  
  
**JJ_is_King567** there is a thread  HERE for JJ. It was kind of buried but there is one, if you’re interested.  
  
So, closing this now! See you guys on the other side!

  


XX.December.2015 23:10

  


 

* * *

   
  
  
 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Group Chat: Skater Enthusiasts!!**

  * No bashing
  * No bullying
  * All bashing and bullying will be blocked and the User kicked.



Thank you!!

  


\---------

  


**Nikiforov_A27** 09:15

Guys! Worlds just ended!! We have to discuss!

  


**EllieB795** 09:16

I can’t believe Otabek Atlin hit third against Victor Nikiforov for his senior debut!! I was in awe over Otabek. But imo Christophe did the same thing we always see from him. I wish we’d see something other than ‘sex bomb’ routines.

  


**ChrisG_is_my_jam** 09:18

I am always here for any and all sexi routines Chris wishes to bestow upon us. I swear i need to change my panties evry time he skates.

  


**Nikiforov_A27** 09:19

LOL! TMI **ChrisG_is_my_jam** keep it PG! Please!! Even though we know Christophe isn’t exactly PG but you know what I mean!

  


**Angel’sLeaderM** 09:21

I love the little expose they did on Yuri Plisetsky when they talked about Victor! He’s going to be making his Senior Debut with the next GPF! At just 16!! Didn’t Victor not make his debut till like 17? He was still skating Junior’s at Yuri’s age, right?

  


**TeamRussia2K14** 09:23

UR outside UR mind if u think Yuri Plisetsky will rise to Victor’s level!! Victor debuted at 17, turned 18 around GPF that year, and took silver against Aldren Aimes, thank u vm.

  


**OHMYGOSH89** 09:25

Did someone say Aldren Aimes?! Here for that discussion! I was so sad when he retired! He was an amazing skater. I don’t think we’ve seen an American skater as good in the GPF since! 

  


**IMissCaoBin** 09:26

My username basically says it all but I miss Cao Bin. :( I hope we get another solid skater from China.

  


**EllieB795** 09:28

**IMissCaoBin** I hear a young skater is debuting this year from China. I think his name is Guang Hong Ji. I googled his profile, and he took a couple silvers in his Juniors. Seems pretty solid, but young.

  


**IMissCaoBin** 09:30

Oh man! I forgot Guang Hong Ji!! He’s all over Instagram! He’s adorable! His step sequences are solid i hear. I didn’t know he was debuting Senior for the upcoming season. Any other news for debuts or whose competing? 

  


**Nikiforov_A27** 09:31

From what I know right now (since worlds just ended) we have Victor, Chris, and Otabek for sure. I’ve also heard Guang Hong will be debuting and so will Yuri Plisetsky. Jean Jacques Leroy from Canada is also going to do next season. Cao Bin retired, and Yuuri Katsuki is out. Leo de la Iglesia from America i hear will be coming through the circuit (he debuted last year, but only hit fourth and fifth in his events). Both Crispino twins will be in GPF circuit again (check out my love for Sala Crispino HERE because I love her! Sala Crispino for Gold! Olympics 2018~!) There’s rumour we’ll have a Korean skater skating but i’m not sure who, the front runner rumour is Seung Gil Lee, but i’m unfamiliar with him..and then i think Emil Nekola is competing. There’s been a tweet circulating to that effect.

  


**JiminARMY** 09:35

SEUNG GIL- LEE IS MY OPPA!! I follow him everywhere! Instagram, twitter….he tweeted out a couple days ago that Min-so Park is still his coach! So i think he’s going for next season too?

  


**EllieB795** 09:37

We’re off track! Can i put my opinion and not get hate…?

  


**EllieB795** 09:38

I’m not saying Victor didn’t deserve the win but Stay Close to Me seemed almost...idk..sad? Like every1 has been talking about him retiring cuz he just turned 27 (he’ll be 28 by next GPF, right?) and idk..i just wasn’t into Stay Close to Me this time. I mean it was pretty flawless but emote was all wrong? Or am i crazy?

  


**Nikiforov_A27** 09:40

Not crazy. Victor def had a different air about him this time. Probably was the pressure of everyone asking about his retirement. Aldren skated till he was 31? He retired the season after Victor’s Senior debut.

  


**ChrisG_is_my_Jam** 09:42

Makes sense tho. Victor got silver by like .30 or something that year. And man if i’m standing there in my 30s next to a teenager who bout ate my ass on the ice? I'd be considering retirement too

  


**TeamRussia2K14** 09:44

Please get your facts straight before commenting. Victor got silver by .26 his debut year, putting him 10.32 points above the bronze medalist that year (William Delfeur of France). The next year (Aldren’s last) Victor got silver again but by .15. Had Aldren stayed Victor would have killed him in the next GPF. Poser fans to the left, PLEASE!

  


**EllieB795** 09:48

No need to be rude **TeamRussia2K14** not everyone has Victor’s entire career in a sketchbook, okay? Besides, Victor didn’t start hitting gold medals consecutively until a couple seasons into his Senior. His first gold GPF, gold World back to back was in 2010 (I can’t math, but i think he was 22? Or 21? Somewhere in there?) but he’d been on the Senior circuit since 2007, I believe.

  


**TeamRussia2K14** 09:50

I’m only rude to people who don’t know their shit!! The only reason Victor didn’t start racking up gold sooner was a minor ankle sprain the season after Aldren left. He wasn’t at the top of his game and Yakov Feltsman (his coach for the uniformed) practically forced him to throw triples instead of quads and took four quads to two and his triple triple combos to triple single double (bad call on Feltsman’s part but whatever). People need to recognize that Victor was top dog even before he started pulling gold in GPF and Worlds. He’d been winning the European Championships for YEARS! 

  


**TeamRussia2K14** 09:55

U ppl can hate all u want. Doesn’t change the fact that Victor is kissing gold this yr and next! 

  


**Nikiforov_A27** 09:57

**TeamRussia2K14** first warning. Change the tone or I’m blocking you. If you’re going to be in the group chat then discuss like an adult. Answer the questions, without being condescending, thank you!

  


**OHMYGOSH89** 10:01

I still love Aldren Aimes….^^;   
  
---  
  
 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided this will be the last chapter that i do the forum format, since AO3 likes the chat screen format so much more! So i will do that to secure my sanity over the course of this fic.

 

**Nikiforov_A27**

**MOD *online**

**Posts: 17510**

  


**9302VGJ32**

  
  
| 

**THINGS AREN’T WORKING PROPERLY AND I APOLOGIZE FOR ALL CAPS BUT GUYS THIS IS HUGE! SO HUGE I HAVE CAPS AND BOLD ON!!**

  


Youtube link is: HERE!!

  


The Title of the video is pictured below (i took a screenshot, i’m on my phone guys!)  
  


  


And, i mean, the video is pretty obvious but I had a friend that knows some Japanese translate for me and she said it says something along the lines of “Katsuki Yuuri tries Victor’s FS Stay Close to me” (any fluent speakers confirm)?   
  
There’s no music in the video, but i think it’s pretty clear the routine is Victor’s. Some of the quads are changed to triples (Or just under rotated?), but the routine is pretty much a photocopy! It was uploaded sometime around 18:25JST by a user that seems to personally know Katsuki (their youtube doesn’t seem to be very active, and it’s mainly just skating promos for a place called ‘Ice Castle Hasetsu’ from the writing that’s on the wall, which you can also see in the video of Katsuki).  
  
Confirmed retweets by other skaters:

Christophe Giacometti

Phichit Chulanont (skater friend of Yuuri’s who announced his senior debut! Guys, a Thai skater! Discuss HERE!)

Sala Crispino (Hello Goddess! That’s how i found it)

Mira Babicheva 

Georgi Popovich 

Emil Nekola  
  
That’s all we have right now, but guys the views are climbing past the 50,000 viewpoint so Victor is likely to see it soon and give his opinion? I’m twitter stalking so hard right now. Signal sucks in Manhattan underground, ngl.

  


EDIT: We also have confirmed retweets from Jean Jacques Leroy and Michele Crispino. Thank you **JJ_is_King567.**

xx.March.2016 08:12

* * *

   
  
---|---  
  
**TeamRussia2K14**

**Contributor *online**

  


**Post: 5901**

  


**9586UJI25**

| 

Someone got fat...nice to know retirement is being “nice” to Katsuki. Sucks to be him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


xx.March.2016 08:15

* * *

   
  
**JJ_is_King567**

**Contributor**

  


**Posts: 2916**

  


**1457ISJ35**

| 

OHMYGOSH!! I JUST SAW THIS!! JJ JUST RETWEETED IT TOO!!! **Nikiforov_A27** If you want to edit the post to add JJ and Michele Crispino (he just now retweeted from Sala!).  
  
Opinion though? I think that’s damn good for being out of shape and a routine that hard? Wasn’t Worlds just in Feb? I mean, when did Yuuri have time to learn this? Either he’s better than anyone thought or idek...but dang that’s impressive…

  
  


xx.March.2016 08:17

* * *

   
  
**ChrisG_is_my_jam**

**Contributor**

***online**

  


**Posts: 3698**

  


**0245MSN02**

| 

Man, i’m ngl but it’s like you could hear music? Even though there was none playing? (Or am i audio blocked? I live in UK, btw).  
  
Don’t get me wrong, i love Chris. (PLEASE MARRY ME!!) But like wth was this? Yuuri is that good? What happened at GPF? Did someone die or something to make him mess up that bad? I’m so confused because this is not the skater we all saw back in December.

  
  
  
  


xx.March.2016 08:19

* * *

   
  
**DancersLife_Emi**

**Contributor**

  


**Posts: 35**

  


**0758KDL28**

| 

I apologize if English is bad. Viktor just post on Russian blog.  
  
“I leave skate”  
  
My sister is crying.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


xx.March.2016 08:25

* * *

   
  
**Nikiforov_A27**

**MOD *online**

**Posts: 17523**

  


**9302VGJ32**

| 

**DancersLife_Emi** WHAT?!!!! LINK!! PLEASE!!  Пожалуйста

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


XX.March.2016 08:27

* * *

   
  
**TeamRussia2K14**

**Contributor *online**

  


**Post: 5901**

  


**9586UJI25**

| 

**DancersLife_Emi** looks like a new profile. Probably a hoax. Victor hasn’t announced anything about retirement.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

   
  
**DancersLife_Emi**

**Contributor**

  


**Posts: 36**

  


**0758KDL28**

| 

Hi, This is Emi. My sister made first post. My English is better so I share. Post is from Victor’s Russian blog for fans. It is in Russian but can be find on the link: VICTOR BLOG.

  


It says ‘I am taking break from skating’.

  
  
  
  
  
  


xx.March.2016 08:30

* * *

   
  
**TeamRussia2K14**

**Contributor *online**

  


**Post: 5901**

  


**9586UJI25**

| 

Easy to do a hoax when you’re the only that can read it. 10/10 full bullshit!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


XX.March.2016 08:32

* * *

   
  
**ChrisG_is_my_jam**

**Contributor**

***online**

  


**Posts: 3698**

  


**0245MSN02**

| 

NOT A DRILL!! REPEAT! NOT A DRILL!! VICTOR JUST TWEETED!!

  


HIS COACHING YUURI KATSUKI?! WHAT IS GOING ON?! SOMEONE? **Nikiforov_A27** Info?! DO YOU KNOW?!

  
  


XX.March.2016 12:28

* * *

   
  
**Nikiforov_A27**

**MOD *online**

**Posts: 17526**

  


**9302VGJ32**

| 

I seriously picked the wrong day to do volunteer work! First WI-Fi signal or data i’ve had in hours! And i’m missing the world burning!!  
  
Everyone seems just as confused as we are. Chris retweeted wondering what the hell was going on too. And JJ made some kind of snark comment about Victor being afraid of him. But most importantly he’s going to coach Yuuri Katsuki?! WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?! I mean, i expected we’d get a reaction from him but this?! DID HE EVEN TWEET THE VIDEO?! I have never felt so lost in my life! Help me!  
  
Edit: People are tweeting that this tweet was made during a layover? He’s on a flight?! Dear god is he actually going to Japan? No confirmation on where the layover was! Someone investigate this!

  


xx.March.2016 13:08

* * *

   
  
**EllieB795**

**Contributor**

  


**Posts: 1258**

  


**0124UFS01**

| 

I HATE MY PARENTS RIGHT NOW?! I’m at school while the skating world implodes around me! I wish i was not in high school anymore...then i wouldn’t be missing the single biggest event in skating EVER.  
  
I’m legit in Pre-calc scrolling through this under my desk and trying not to scream! Anymore info????  
  
Someone! FEED ME INFO!! Victor went to coach Yuuri Katsuki? Because of Stay Close to me?! ANYONE?

  
  


XX.March.2016 14:43

* * *

   
  
**Nikiforov_A27**

**MOD *online**

**Posts: 17528**

  


**9302VGJ3**

| 

I’m a bit calmer and home now! After some digging through twitter and some horribly google translated articles we have confirmation that Victor took a last minute flight through Aeroflot to Tokyo (Fan reports and sightings through the link) and he had a layover in Moscow (when he tweeted). No confirmation on him landing in Tokyo yet or if he’s going to Fukuoka to get to Hasetsu where Yuuri Katsuki currently leaves. Waiting for more confirmation on this information. So don’t freak out yet? We all know that Victor likes to surprise his fans, he could just be going on a vacay and messing with us on twitter. So everyone breath...we haven’t lost Victor yet.

  
  
  


 

XX.March.2016 16:19

* * *

   
  
**Nikiforov_A27**

**MOD *online**

**Posts: 17532**

  


**9302VGJ3**

| 

Back with more and a bit of more information! The Russian news has been apparently talking about this all evening!! So i’m going to link the articles i could find that are translated and a couple that aren’t but i’ll try google translate for those, okay? Okay:  
  
Possible Retirement for Victor Nikiforov!! (Yahoo news.)

  


Shocking announcement after Japanese skater video goes Viral!! (Huffington post, this one is brand new. Bit more information then the Yahoo one.)

  


Did Figure Skating’s Victor Nikiforov just RETIRE? (MSN. Same info as Yahoo, reworded.)

  


Top Figure Skater retires to coach Last Place Finisher! (Buzzfeed. This one was put up by Amelia Collins who's not really been a fan of Katsuki. So it’s a bit bashy in writing, so warning there! This is the same writer that tweeted the fat shaming post about Yuuri’s video.)

  


Виктор Никифоров.... (The Moscow Times, which i think has an English version too. I’ll double check there.)  
  
Viktor Nikiforov talks coaching after fifth medal win (Sputnik news. The Russian version is called Ria.ru)

  


I saw some fans on twitter saying that Yakov Feltsman gave a press conference about this, but there’s no video confirmation yet. Hopefully it shows up soon, but it probably only aired in Russia, so we’ll have to wait and see.  
  
Keep calm till then guys.  
  


 

* * *

  
XX.March.2016 18:58  
  
**Anya_Plisetsky16**

**Contributor**

  


**Posts: 895**

  


**0172HEY98**

| 

Hi, everyone, Russian fan here! I should be in bed, but I can’t sleep.  
  
I saw the report that Yakov Feltsman did on RT which should be online now?? Maybe they’re waiting to sub?? He basically said he thought Viktor was being selfish and always was kind of selfish. He said that Viktor is flighty and once took off to France for a week just because. He said he expects Viktor to be back in the rink in a month before they announce postings for Grand Prix Final. In the meantime, he is training Yura for his Senior Debut. At 16 years old, he’s one year younger than Viktor was when he debuted. 

  
  


XX.March.2016 22:45  
  
 


	4. Chapter 4

 

**Group Chat: Skater Enthusiasts!!**

  * No bashing
  * No bullying
  * All bashing and bullying will be blocked and the User kicked.



Thank you!!

  


\---------

  


**EllieB795** 13:06

I don't mean to be rude, but what the heck is TeamRussia2K14’s problem? Those comments on the thread about Victor’s tweets and instagram posts were just unnecessarily harsh!

  


**Chris_is_my_jam** 13:10

It’s like Natalia Aimes (Aimes_is_my_husband) all over again! Some ppl become so obsessed with a celebrity that it gets a bit ridiculous. Don’t get me wrong, i’d get NC-17 with Christophe in a heartbeat but i no realistically thats not happening.

  


**Nikiforov_A27** 13:11

I blocked him from the thread and this group chat for his comments. If you see any more abuse take it to one of the mods or to an admin and they can remove him from the site completely. He’s mad because we got official confirmation from Victor’s instagram (HERE if you want to see original) that he IS in Hasetsu. That’s Yuuri Katsuki’s hometown. Below is the image shared, tagged in Hasetsu, Saga, Japan. #ninja

  
  


**JJ_is_King567** 13:14  
Oh wow, I never realized how cute Victor is!! He’s no JJ but so cute! So this confirms Victor is out for the season?  
  
  


**Nikiforov_A27** 13:16  
No official, OFFICIAL, statement but it’s looking like he’s out for the season, yeah. But there’s still no word on if the coaching Yuuri Katsuki thing is true. However, we did get a tweet from Victor about the Stay Close to Me video, FINALLY, AFTER he landed in Tokyo.

  


**EllieB579** 13:17

**WE DID**?! Share?! Somebody?

  


**ChrisG_is_my_jam** 13:18  
I got you!!!

**ChrisG_is_my_jam** 13:18

For some reason my phone doesn’t like the emojis, but he put the little shiny hearts there.

  


**Anya_Plisetsky16** 13:20

HI! First time in chat! I heard that Yakov is fielding both Yura and Georgi this year!

  


**OHMYGOSH89** 13:22

Didn’t Georgi skate last year? He fell out during NHK, right? He was having troubles with his girlfriend and it affected his skate is what i heard? Yet, so many people give Yuuri shit for panicking on the ice but no one mentions Georgi’s episode because it wasn’t at the GPF?

  


**EllieB579** 13:23

You’re not wrong **OHMYGOSH89**. Georgi had a freak out when Anya was talking about seeing another guy. She claims they’re just friends. If they haven’t broken up yet they will soon. She may be a great skater but she’s not a very nice person from what i’ve seen. ~~I lowkey stalk twitter.~~

  


**Nikiforov_A27** 13:25  
Doesn’t matter. Sala is going to show her up.

  


**EllieB579** 13:26

LOL! **Nikiforov_A27** you fan so hard over Sala I’m surprised your username isn’t related to Sala, tbh.

  


**Nikiforov_A27** 13:27

Polyamory is the life to live! I love them both! Now, if they would just agree to marry me i can die happy! ~~Excuse the fact that Victor is 8 years older than I am~~.

  


**ChrisG_is_my_jam** 13:28

Guys..hate to bring it up, but TeamRussia2K14 just sent a horribly nasty tweet to Victor’s account. Luckily Victor deleted it fast but it was disgusting. I screenshoted it before it disappeared so i can send it to Twitter’s team for abuse.

  


**ChrisG_is_my_jam** 13:29

Chris just tweeted for everyone to ignore him.  
  


  
**Nikiforov_A27** 13:31

Yeah, i just saw the tweet posted on a thread about the hate TeamRussia2K14 has been spewing about Yuuri Katsuki. The Mod blocked TR from the thread but it’s a warning post, so if you guys see more then send it there. The other mod told me they’re compiling to send to Admins. It really is Natalia all over again.

  


**Anya_Plisetsky16** 13:35

AH! I’m sorry! I just saw a thread about Yura!!

  
  


**Anya_Plisetsky16** 13:36

The Geo tag says ‘Japan’! Yura is in Japan! Hasetsu! Angels are working to confirm. Mila Babicheva tweeted that ‘Yura disappeared! Whoops!’

  


**EllieB579** 13:38

Wait…? What?! Why is Yuri Plisetsky in Japan? **Nikiforov_A27**?

  


**Nikiforov_A27** 13:40

I’m looking it up now. I don’t follow anything on Yuri Plisetsky. I’m scrolling through the thread now.  
  
 **Nikiforov_A27** 13:45

It’s a madhouse in the Angels fandom right now. Apparently Yuri left Russia without notice? Mila tweeted that Yakov is enraged and had no idea? I’m reading all this second hand, so i’m not sure what’s going on either.

  


**Nikiforov_A27** 13:51

Okay, so Mila Babicheva was live tweeting when all this went down. Apparently Yuri Plisetsky hopped the first flight to Japan without notice, and Yakov only found out through the instagram post. He called Yuri grandfather who said that Yuri had called him to let him know he’d be in Japan, but his grandfather was the only one that knew. Mila expressed she’s ‘not surprised’. The fans in Japan are saying Victor’s been on the news for at least a week now (which we know from the thread i made earlier.) And that reports are saying that people were talking about a blonde boy yelling ‘Victor’ around Hasetsu? It’s all second hand info, nothing solid yet except for Mila Babicheva’s tweets.

  


**ChrisG_is_my_jam** 13:56

NGL, this is the most fun i’ve had in the figure skating fandom in YEARS! Bless you, Victor Nikiforov!  
  
---  
  
 


	5. Chapter 5

 

**Group Chat: Skater Enthusiasts!!**

  * No bashing
  * No bullying
  * All bashing and bullying will be blocked and the User kicked.



Thank you!!

  


\---------

  


**ChrisG_is_my_jam** 09:10  
Just landed in Orlando, exhausted and wondering why my parents can’t fly to the UK to visit me. Anyways, did I miss anything?

  


**EllieB579** 09:11   
Only EVERYTHING!! Hold on, let me find the thing..unless **Nikiforov_A27** you around?  
  
**Nikiforov_A27** 09:13

I’m here. I’ve got the thing!! I’ve not stopped looking at the thing for the past hour. Here, ChrisG

  


  


**ChrisG_is_my_jam** 09:23

OH.MY.GOD!! WHAT IS THIS?!! WHAT DID I MISS?! **EllieB579** wasn’t joking, i’ve missed EVERYTHING!

  


**OHMYGOSH89** 9:24  
Basically Yuri P. and Yuri K. are having a skate off for Victor to be their coach. A statement advertising the event was put on the Ice Castle Hasetsu website **Phichit_for_President** on the main forums found it. Phichit’s fanclub is all over this. Phichit has been tweeting about it nonstop. If you want to see the tweets (most are in English some are in Thai) you can follow him on Twitter.

  


**AngelsLeaderV** 09:25  
The Angels have it on good authority that they’re using the music from “On Love” Agape and Eros. Our Yura is perfectly fitted to Eros!! He’ll win for sure!  
  
**JJ_is_King567** 09:27

Don’t be so sure. Victor loves surprises, and If it were me i’d give Russian Yuri Agape and Yuuri Eros because it’s so complete opposite of them. Not that i dont care about the Yuri/Yuri showdown but JJ released a sample of his SP today!! Theme of King JJ! It’s wonderful!!

  


**EllieB579** 09:38

No offense to JJ right now, but I’m so focused on Onsen! **AngelsLeaderV** any audio samples on the “On Love” or were they pieces written for Victor? I want to hear them!  
  
**AngelsLeaderA** 09:40

We’ve got just small samples of them from when Victor had tweeted them back during GPF.  
This ONE is Agape and this ONE is Eros.

  


**EllieB579** 09:41

Thank you Angels for being obsessed!! Eros sounds like it’s be perfect for Yuri. If Victor is thinking straight he’ll give that one to Yuri Plisetsky and Agape to to Yuuri. We all saw Stay Close to Me, it’s the same kind of tone.

  


**AngelsLeaderV** 09:45

That’s what we said!! Nobody knows what the choreography looks like though. All we have is speculation.

  


**Yoko_Izuna** 09:50

Hey everyone! Just got added to this chat! I live in Kyuushu (in Fukuoka actually) and I’ve been a fan of skating since I was young. I actually trained a bit when i was little, but we relocated from Chiba and it was hard to keep up with my training. That aside I’m actually still a big skating fan and when I heard Victor Nikiforov was a train ride away from me I went to Hasetsu. The picture you guys shared was actually the one I took. But, I was poking around trying to get a peek but they’re not letting people into Ice Castle Hasetsu when Victor, Yuuri, and Yuri are there training. I did snap some pictures of Yu-topia (Yuuri’s family onsen) and Ice Castle itself.

  


**EllieB579** 09:59

Can I live your life, **Yoko_Izuna** , please?

  


**Nikiforov_A27** 10:02

Sorry was having a shower and trying to find clothes (I didn’t do laundry? My bad). Let me read up a bit, okay?

  


**AngelsLeaderV** 10:05

**Yoko_Izuna** is it true they’re letting public in to view the onsen on ice? We heard some rumors but most of the tweets were in Japanese? We want to go support Yura if they are.

  


**Yoko_Izuna** 10:08

Yes. But Ice Castle isn’t big and to accommodate the media the seats are being issued by lottery. I know the Nishigoris (they’re the family that runs the place) and Yuuri’s family are guaranteed in. They said they’d be announcing a lotto for viewing later this morning (It’s actually early here. I should go to bed) so i’m heading to Hasetsu first thing to get in the lotto.  
  
**Nikiforov_A27** 10:12

Caught up!!! I agree with **JJ_is_King567**. I would give Eros to Yuuri and Agape to Yuri P. Just to switch it up and see how they do with the pieces. **Yoko_Izuna** I saw a tweet about a live streaming of the Onsen on Ice? Can you confirm? Tweet is  HERE if you need it.

  


**Yoko_Izuna** 10:21

That’s what it says! Live from Ice Castle Hasetsu and says the servers are up at 18:00 and ‘Yurio’ skates first at 18:05. There’s another tweet that says they’ll be streaming from their channel on youtube. I’m guessing this is the Nishigori triplets. They’re major skate fans.

  


**EllieB579** 10:23

I CANT MATH!! 18:00 in Japan is what in California? Someone tell me!!!

  


**Nikiforov_A27** 10:26

I believe it’s around 2am? I’m not sure. I’m horrible at math. It’s why i’m a dancer not a mathematician.   
  
**EllieB579** 10:28

I will stay awake for this!! I kind you not!! Now I just need to see their costumes!!  
  
**Nikiforov_A27** 10:29

Same.

  


**ChrisG_is_my_jam** 10:35

Mom just picked me up at airport just as Chris tweets out his SP music for the season. First note: mom is looking at me weird because i just screamed in joy. Second note: My panties are so wet just imagining this skate...dear god!  
  
**Nikiforov_A27** 10:38  
OH MY GOD CHRIS, NO!!!!! PG!! SWEETIE! PG!! PLEASE DONT MAKE ME BLOCK YOU!

  


**JJ_is_the_King567** 10:45  
Christophe fans are weird AF.  
  
**Nikiforov_A27** 10:48  
Working on setting up live stream chats, guys, so stay tuned for that. Talking to **Caley_Plisetsky** about setting up two separate accounts one for Angels and one for general. I’ll post a thread as soon as we get verified streaming links and once we have chats all squared away, okay? Stay tune!  
  
---  
  
 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In real life, i am really bad at math so i apologize for incorrect time zones. Sorry!!

 

**Group Chat: Skater Enthusiasts!!**

  * No bashing
  * No bullying
  * All bashing and bullying will be blocked and the User kicked.



Thank you!!

  


Links to the live stream of Onsen on Ice:  
 **Youtube** ( on the Nishigori family channel)

**Ice Castle Hasetsu**

**NicoNico** (this one seems to be exclusive to Japanese IPs though)

**Yoko_Izuna Facebook** (she’s facebook live at the event.)

  


**Angel’s Chat** hosted by **Caley_Plisetsky**

  


\---------

**Nikiforov_A27** 04:30

The links for streaming options are above, please do not ask me for the links!! They're there. There’s also the link to a Yuri Plisetsky specific chat hosted by **Caley_Plisetsky**. Guest chatting is enabled tonight, but rules still apply. If you break one you'll be kicked. Be respectful!!

  


**ChrisG_is_my_jam** 4:31

I am so jazzed right now!! We're going to Universal later, so I shouldn't be awake but I can't sleep knowing this is happening right.

  


**Guest4536** 04:32 

Same. 3:30am here. Dead tired..

  


**Guest7854** 04:32

I live in Tokyo, so it's 17:30 here. I'm trying to get home right now, going to watch with my mom.

  


**ChrisG_is_my_jam** 04:33

EllieB here yet?? Or is she really gonna miss this?

  


**Nikiforov_A27** 04:34

I pm’d her 15 mins ago. She said she was going to set alarm so she should be up soon.

  


**Yoko_Izuna** 04:36

I just got inside Ice Castle!! There's so many people here!! I actually came early because Nishigori Yuuko told us only half the seating space was on lottery...so the line to get in the non-lottery seating (which is actually standing room? But capacity issues?) was crazy!! Upside, Victor, Yuri, and Yuuri did unexpected fan greetings!!! 

  


**Nikiforov_A27** 04:37

Wait? They did a fan meeting??!

  


**Yoko_Izuna** 04:38

Yes!! Victor was telling both Yurio and Yuuri they should greet their fans. I just posted the picture i got with them on Facebook! Victor was super sweet and super tall! He tried to speak in Japanese to me! It was really cute!

  


**Guest4328** 04:39

You’re actually there?! Lucky!

  


**Guest6754** 04:39

How are you there? So lucky to meet them.

  


**Yoko_Izuna** 04:40

I live in Fukuoka. About an hour away from Hasetsu.

  


**Nikiforov_A27** 04:41

You're so cute!! Yuri(or is it Yurio? Where did that come from??) Must be happy to finally be taller than someone. Lol.

  


**Yoko_Izuna** 04:42

I'm super short. 154cm orz

  


**Yoko_Izuna** 04:42

As for Yurio I'm not sure. It was how his name was written on the advert posters. We’ve all just been calling him Yurio.

  


**ChrisG_is_my_jam** 04:44

Any word on costumes?? A week seems super fast to get custom made costumes.

  


**Yoko_Izuna** 04:46

They were wearing tracksuits when they came by and then went straight to the locker room. So no one has seen their costumes yet. And i think they did warm up earlier so not even a preview of choreography.

  


**Guest9807** 04:47

Is that picture really you, **Yoko_Izuna?** You're Japanese?

  


**Yoko_Izuna** 04:48

I can't tell if this is a serious question or not.

  


**Guest9807** 04:49

That is so cool!!

  


**Yoko_Izuna** 04:50

I guess??

  


**ChrisG_is_my_jam** 04:51

If it makes you feel better so many ppl ask why i dont talk like a brit if i live in UK. Lol.

  


**ChrisG_is_my_jam** 04:52

I'm an American who just so happens to live in the UK. I grew up in Orlando, Fl.

  


**Nikiforov_A27** 04:53

DISNEYWORLD!!! XDDD

  


**ChrisG_is_my_jam** 04:54

OMG SHUT UP, ASH, NOT FUNNY. >. <

  


**Guest6574** 04:55

You live by Disneyworld?! So cool!

  


**ChrisG_is_my_jam** 04:56

Look what you did!!!

  


**EllieB579** 04:58

IM HERE!! IM HERE!! DID I MISS ANYTHING?!

  


**Nikiforov_A27** 04:58

Sorry, not sorry. I'm amused.

  


**Nikiforov_A27** 04:59

About time Ellie. You about missed the party. Nothing has happened yet other than Victor being precious, he did an ad. For Hasetsu it seems. Either way, he looked cute! The press is talking right now.

  


**EllieB579 0** 5:00

I kept hitting snooze on my alarm until i realized why i had it set!! Thank god i got up!!

  


**Yoko_Izuna** 05:01

Nishigori Yuuko just went back to get Yurio!! Switching to Facebook live!! How do you say ‘good luck’ in Russian??

  


**Guest3215** 05:02

Just say ‘Davai’. :D

  


**EllieB579** 05:03

Ahhhhh so jazzed. Did **JJ_is_king567** join?

  


**ChrisG_is_my_jam** 05:04

Nope, they're sleeping in. Lol. Not to into yuri on yuri action.

  


**Nikiforov_A27** 05:05

Im not even...jesus saw that comment. Js

  


**Nikiforov_A27** 05:05

Ahhh! It's starting!!

  


**Nikiforov_A27** 05:06

Wait!! I know that costume!! Isn't that from Victor’s Junior years! The see-through costume of our dreams???

  


**Chris_is_my_jam** 05:07  
Oh? So Victor did give Agape to Yuri? I wonder how this is going to go. I’m not sure i like that costume on him tho?  
  
 **EllieB579** 05:08  
He looks cute. Don’t hate Chris.  
  
 **Guest9045** 05:09  
Having stream issues!! Is he skating yet?  
  
 **Guest8594** 05:10  
He’s about to.

  


**Guest8848** 05:10  
Lag…>.>  
  
 **Nikiforov_A27** 05:15  
Okay, i don’t really follow Yuri Plisetsky so i’m not sure if that was a good skate for him. I super impressed he did a 4S 3T. Not only that he pulled out a second quad (a 4T, i think?) but he seemed to get winded fast. No stamina, and i wasn’t feeling his step sequence. Technically it was good but i didn’t get emotion from it? Like he was going through the paces and not actually feeling it? I’m thinking Yuuri could have felt that more.  
  
 **Guest0098** 05:16  
He was perfect!!! I dont know what you were watching! AMAZING!  
  
 **Guest1187** 05:16  
So great! Like watching Victor again! Luvluvluv!  
  
 **Guest1100** 05:16   
No way Yuri K. can match that!! Yuri P. has this! I’m eager to see what Victor can do with Yuri P.s season.! Sux to be Yuri K.!  
  
 **FoxythePirate** 05:17  
Hi! Brandnew to the chat! Was scrolling through forums and found you. I’ve been watching Yuri since he was young because  I was positive we were looking at the next Victor Nikiforov. There’s always been something desperate in his performance. He’s all power and jumps which is great for his TES, but has no stamina so all his big jumps are in his first half in his program.  
  
 **FoxythePirate** 05:18  
I’m glad he’s cleaned up his quads, they were a mess before his Junior Grand Prix showing and he didn’t use them there? But he had super clean triples but i confess i’m completely confused how he won by such a large margin when his step sequence was everywhere! He can jump but his step sequences make me cringe half the time. That being said..this is the best i’ve seen him skate. I was actually super impressed by him. He didn’t sell the Agape to me, but he was so clean that i can almost forgive that? Needs more fluidity but so impressed.  
  
 **Nikiforov_A27** 05:20

Foxy, i assume you’re a fan of Five Nights at Freddy’s? Lol. Guilty pleasure here. Also, nice to see a perspective not from an Angel, they’re very blind to Yuri’s imperfections.  
  
 **FoxythePirate** 05:21  
Yeah! Like the game! And i hear you, i’ve encountered some really stingy Angels before. I like Yuri, he’s going to have quite the career. I’m eager to see where it goes.  
  
 **EllieB579** 05:22   
I wonder what’s taking so long for Yuri K. to come out? The cameras are just on the crew and the ice is empty? Are we waiting for something?  
  
 **Yoko_Izuna** 05:24 

I can’t tell for sure but i think Yuuri was having a panic attack? Victor is over by him talking to him.  
  
 **ChrisG_is_my_jam** 05:25  
Is he okay?! He still gonna stake or this going to be the GPF all over again?

  


**Yoko_Izuna** 05:26  
He’s skating..he just hugged Victor..seems everything is okay. Going back to Facebook live.

  


**Nikiforov_A27** 05:26 

He hugged Victor? That’s to cute!

  


**ChrisG_is_my_jam** 05:30  
Ummmm….wth did we just watch? Is this a case of body snatchers? WHO was that?! That was NOT Yuuri Katsuki…  
  
 **Nikiforov_A27** 05:31  
I’m sorry, i’m still trying to pick my jaw up off the floor...that was..what?!...i just..i am so confused right now..i mean Stay Close to me proved to us he could skate but what?!...i am just...what?  
  
 **Guest5710** 05:32  
He fell though. Yuri P. wins….clearly.

  


**Guest6890** 05:33  
Agree. Yuri P.  
  
 **Yoko_Izuna** 05:34  
No. Victor just hugged Yuuri and Yurio left? They’re saying that Victor choose Yuuri.  
  
 **Guest 8898** 05:35

WHAT?! How is that fair? Yuri Plisetsky WON. Victor should be coaching him. It’s only right! They’re both Russian!  
  
 **Yoko_Izuna** 05:36

Wow...subtle racism aside. Yeah, Yuuri definitely won, they just announced it over the loudspeaker. They’re setting up for Yuuri to come and give a victory speech.

  


**Nikiforov_A27** 05:38

I mean...i’m sorry but he freaking deserves it...i mean damn, i’m a little turned on right now and i suddenly get Chris’s fans on a spiritual level because i might be attracted to Yuuri.

  


**Yoko_Izuna** 05:39  
You should see it live! It was amazing. So electric. One of the girls next to me swear she heard Victor wolf whistle at him. He was something else...like this is a new Yuuri, in my opinion. Nothing like the Yuuri we saw last year.  
  
 **EllieB579** 05:40

So..what do i have to do to move to Japan and seduce him into being my husband because i’m in love!! Oh my god i am so in love right now...and i swore i’d never be one of those girls buuuuuuut…  
  
 **ChrisG_is_my_jam** 05:42

Did you really just do that, Ellie? Really?  
  
 **EllieKatsuki <3** 05:43

No regrets. ^_^ <3 

  


**Nikiforov_A27** 05:45 

Super big congrats to Yuuri Katsuki on his new coach and SP. Can’t wait to see his FS and can’t wait to see a clean SP with that 4S. I have a morning work-out that i’m officially late to, so i’ll talk to you guys later. Bye!!  
  
---  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I was having trouble reading this through my phone. Hopefully leaving it in text format is nicer to mobile users too. So i decided to make it a bit easier by changing the format! If you guys want to see the image version of this you can check it out at my tumblr:
> 
> the-graceful-dahlia.tumblr.com


End file.
